


Grounded and proposal

by Geekforlife18



Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [14]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Major Character Injury, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekforlife18/pseuds/Geekforlife18
Summary: Y/N gets hurt and Dick asks a question





	Grounded and proposal

I got really hurt on patrol scaring everyone when I didn't come back for 6 weeks. Finally Bruce found me. I was really beat up. Bruce brought me home, Alfred bandaged my wounds. Bruce called Dick and made me go to bed. I laid on my bed I heard my window open and saw, Dick. He looked at me and stared at me. I cried has did he. He walked fast he wrapped his arm around me. I rubbed his hair with my hand, both crying, both of us never wanting this moment to fade away 

"you are so grounded I'm not taking my eyes off of you for a second" 

He let go of me and cupped my cheeks. With his hands, his tears still falling from his face 

"hey I'm alright" 

"no you are not alright, Y/N. You should've never left alone on patrol. I should've-" his voice breaking 

I covered his lips with my fingers 

"your life is not worth risking for mine" 

"dammit Y/N!" he got up frustrated and looked at me "enough of you putting yourself down. Y/N, I want you and I love you, Y/N. I wanted to wait to do this but I can't" he got down on his knee and pulled a ring out of his pocket "Y/N Y/L/N will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive I want to spend the rest of my life with you" 

I feel tears falling from my face I nodded. He smiled and put the ring on my finger we kissed. Dick, laid in the bed. I laid on his chest he rubbed my hair 

"am I still grounded" 

"you betcha" 

I grunted he kissed my head. I smiled knowing I would be spending the rest of my life with the man I love

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short story just thought it was cute


End file.
